


i’ve got something special in mind for you, birthday boy.

by cuckconfidential



Category: Mike Stoklasa - Fandom, Red Letter Media, RedLetterMedia RPF
Genre: F/M, Face Sitting, Female Reader, It’s Mike’s birthday and you’re going to fuck him real good, Reader Insert, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, Written to work with any birthday age you want for Mike, also a fun Rich Evans cameo because he’s an angel, blowjob, can you spot the crossover from my fleshlight fic?, hint: i have obvious kinks, use of the word cunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuckconfidential/pseuds/cuckconfidential
Summary: “Gonna let me fuck you on my big day?”You bite back a moan, mind racing with the actual plan you’d made for his birthday. So you turn yourself away from him to lean against the bedroom door and leer at him for a minute. His hair is a little messed up from how many times you’d run your fingers through it during the night, and his belt was already undone after he tried to get you to blow him during the drive back home.”Happy birthday Mike Stoklasa, it’s time to get laid.
Relationships: Mike Stoklasa/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	i’ve got something special in mind for you, birthday boy.

It’d been one of the best nights you’d both had out in a long time. Mike had told everyone not to make a big fuss over his birthday, but you’d called Rich, who’d called every other person Mike even remotely liked and before the end of the week you’d planned out a little shindig for your mutual boyfriend; Rich did not appreciate the joke as much as you did.

But the bigger event was still waiting for Mike after he’d said goodnight to everyone. He was finishing up his third hug with Rich, giggling something into his friend's ear that made Rich cackle. Finally, Mike turned to you, wide and hazy eyes settling on your face in the way that reminded you of how much he loved you.

Mike wraps his arm around your shoulders and throws one last wave towards the dwindling group of your closest friends; his lips reach down to your cheek to kiss you, laughing again when he tries to explain just how funny Rich had sounded when he’d said, “Whatever you both do to each other tonight, if you film it for the love of god don’t  **show me** again!” You’d hidden your blush in Mike’s chest, smacking him when he assured you that he’d certainly thought of it as a good way to honor his big day.

As you lock the front door behind you it becomes obvious that Mike is clearly more intoxicated than you; just by enough that he doesn’t care where his hands roam on your body, just that he’s touching you somewhere. You make it to the hallway before he’s pressed his entire body against your back, reaching up to squeeze at your tits and growl into your ear.

“Gonna let me fuck you on my big day?”

You bite back a moan, mind racing with the  _ actual  _ plan you’d made for his birthday. So you turn yourself away from him to lean against the bedroom door and leer at him for a minute. His hair is a little messed up from how many times you’d run your fingers through it during the night, and his belt was already undone after he tried to get you to blow him during the drive back home. 

“I’ve got something special in mind for my birthday boy.” 

He kisses you, so in love and horny for whatever you want to give him, and opens the bedroom door behind you. His hands grope your ass while walking you back to the bed, intending on getting right into it. Well now that won’t work with your plan, will it? 

You switch your positions and flop Mike onto the mattress before backing away from him entirely. He sits up on his elbows to watch you get undressed, revealing the lingerie you’d gotten just for today; it wasn’t anything particularly special, but Mike always loved to see you in anything you’d picked with him in mind. Anything that told him you’d been thinking of him when he wasn’t around...considering he never stops thinking about you.

Mike’s gaze is lewd, sleazy, all the wonderful words you’d use to describe this man but now the edges of him are softening and he’s sitting up fully so he can reach out and touch you again. His hands reach straight for your thighs and tummy, the parts of you that he could spend hours kissing, tasting, touching, marking. You let him have his moment, running your own hands up his arms and curling around the sleeves of his shirt.

He knows what you think when his arms are exposed like this, reminding you of how strong and sturdy and hairy he really is. Instead of continuing your soft moment, you drop to your knees. Mike’s hands tense as you move, fingers grasping at any part of you he can snag as you drop down, his eyes fixated on the way your tits move when you land on the ground. He’s quick to find your nipples through the fabric your wearing, reminding you that even on his birthday he’s still thinking about  _ you you you  _ in every breath.

“Can I suck your cock, birthday boy?” Mike pinches your nipple harder in response, nodding his head just slightly.

Reaching forward, you unzip his jeans and pull out his dick. He’s already half hard just from being near you, intoxicated by just how much space you take up in his mind, how amazingly you’ve captured his attention and adoration. 

You lean towards his dick, removing both of your hands so you can just enjoy the taste of him for a minute. You kiss every inch of him, feeling the swell of his cock against your lips. You like to wait until he’s fully hard to take him in your mouth, just to know you have the power to do it. 

Finally, just as Mike seems to be getting impatient, you swallow as much of his cock as you can manage. You love how big he is, in your mouth, your hand, your pussy, anywhere you can get him. The feel of him stretching your mouth on either side, the tip of him sliding against your entire tongue on the way in. He always tastes so fucking good, you can’t even begin to describe it. You pull back to lick the tip of him a few times and to tell him that same thing.

“Love how you taste on my tongue, Mike. Makes me so wet, can I touch myself, birthday boy?”

Mike loves when you use pet names on him, usually something closer to babe or honey or sir...but something about the ridiculousness of “birthday boy” mixed with how unhinged he feels right now causes his voice to wobble when he speaks.

“Y-yeah of course princess. Wanna see your pretty cunt up close too...have you use my face as a fucking throne for my birthday.”

You have to stop yourself from picturing it, being on top of his face, grinding your pussy against his hot, open mouth and cumming so hard he fucking drowns in it. Mike knows he’s distracted you, so he moves his hand to stroke his dick, waiting for you to touch yourself for him.

You press your fingers down against your clit, performing the little show he wants but refusing to move your panties out of the way for him to really enjoy it. Mike twists his fingers around the tip of himself, and you busy yourself with sucking on his balls. He’s always so antsy when you do it, never expecting it to feel as good as it does. He especially likes when you lathe your tongue across his entire sack, trying to memorize the way he clenches his body in response. Mike curses under his breath, hand stopping on his cock. 

“You always make me feel so fucking good, little fucking cocktease. Act so innocent around everyone else but we both know—ah fuck you!” Mike grinds out the last part of his sentence, hips bucking up into your mouth as you suck down to where his hand lays on his cock. You want to take his fingers in your mouth too, as much of him as you can handle. But even his thick cock is almost too much for you by itself.

Mike finally decides he’s had enough, grasping you by your chin, his entire hand etched into the skin of your neck. You want him to choke you, but he’s too soft and loved up from all the birthday attention to be truly nasty tonight. Instead, he leans down to kiss you. Kissing Mike would never get old, he always pushing you to go further, shoving his tongue into your mouth and exploring every inch of your space. You’re so fond of when he moves his sloppy kisses up the side of your face to your temple, and back down to the shell of your ear so he can talk you into cumming in your panties for his big gift. 

“You wanted me to cum in your mouth, didn’t you? I do love how you taste after, and you get off on it too. Like the smell of cock and cum all over you, like fucking perfume. So everyone knows how good you’re getting fucked, that someone owns you.”

The feeling of Mike’s fingers against your neck, lips on your ears, and his second hand dangerously close to your fingers that you’re still grinding against your clit. Your breath catches, a choking sound coming out along with such a bratty whine even you’re surprised. 

Mike’s mouth shifts against your ear and you  _ know  _ he’s smirking, but all you care about is that his fingers have pressed against your own and are relentless in their attempts to help you get off. Not having his fingers on your clit, instead curling against your fingers over it, something is so wildly inappropriate but so fucking hot.

“Mike...please...”

He knows what you want, and even if it’s his birthday and he wants to see you cum without even exposing yourself to him fully, he’s still greedy as ever about wanting to be inside of you when you cum. 

Mike falls back into the mattress, pulling you down onto his chest so your face to face. When your noses touch, and eyes meet, the sentimental vibe of being so close to cumming and just as close to Mike are making you dizzy, and you have to kiss him again. This time you’re both smiling, and Mike even giggles as you pull away from him. Fun and games are over when he scoots you further up his chest, tapping your thighs and then his lips, goofy smile still in place.

“Take a seat, bitch.”

And god damn it you do.

You lean back on him, enough to pull your panties down your legs, before settling back above him; your cunt is just inches from his smirking mouth, making you want to toy with him. You want to see him get that lust filled gaze he always does when he’s desperate for you, but instead you let his large hands settle on top of your thighs and press you down onto his mouth.

You can barely feel the press of his nose against your clit, while his tongue is gently licking its way across your pussy. He knows every part of you, including this, so well it can be scary. You’re only more impressed that he’s kept his eyes open, the intense gaze peeking up at you from between your legs...you just can’t help yourself.

“This is my favorite position, you know? Mhm, keeps you hard at work  _ and  _ quiet. Can’t talk about me being a cocktease when yo—you, when you’re trapped under my cunt.”

Mike had pushed his tongue into you, and the orgasm you had been building under his fingers was rushing back to life. You don’t know what does it for you: the way Mike is devouring you with the same appetite he has for every part of your body, or it could be the feeling of his nails digging into the meat of your thighs, maybe it was the way his nose was pressed hard against your clit now and he was staring up at your like you actually were some goddess divine creature. But you’re coming hard on his face in seconds.

Even though you always feel bad, Mike has told you a million times he loves the way your thighs lock around his head when you cum like this, how strong you feel against him, and the pulse of your body clenching and relaxing against his skull. “Rattles the dirty, horny old man part of my brain, babe,” Mike had said to you during and after and before having sex, enough that you started to think you’d have to get him a t-shirt or something. 

When you lean back and move yourself off his face, you can’t help snorting out a single laugh as Mike drags your cunt back to his mouth to lay one comically lewd smooch against your opening. He makes sure to give his loudest “mwah” sound effect too, which leaves you rolling into the pillows beside you both in laughter. How did he manage to make everything so easy and fun and so fucking hot?

You don’t have time to wonder long before Mike is pulling his shirt off, exposing his chest and stomach to your sinful gaze. He leaves his jeans undone, cock still leaking against himself, but pulls the top of your ensemble away from your body. Nothing but a pair of boxers and loose jeans between the two of you.

You reach down for him, stroking his cock a few times even though he’s still so hard it probably hurts. He’d cum from just eating you out before, but you suppose he did say he wants to be inside of you. He trails his fingers down to your pussy, curling into you. His thumb presses against your clit and you’re still so so so sensitive but it feels so good even as it hurts too. 

“Shit, Mike...fuck me!” You beg, hand pulling his cock to join his thumb against your clit. Fuck you are not helping yourself right now. Mike uses his other hand to push his boxers and jeans down further, grinding his cock down against you. 

“You can’t cut the pet names now, sweetheart.” It kills you, the term of endearment making your cunt clench around nothing. Why does he always say it like  _ that? _

“Fucking  _ fine.  _ Please birthday boy, fuck me! Fuck me, you big special fucking birthday boy, cum in this pussy on your special fucking da—oh shit!”

He’s so fucking dramatic, always has the last word even when not speaking. Mike has fully pushed himself inside of you, and even with how wet you were he’s still a stretch against every part of you. Will it ever stop being so fucking filling to have his cock in any part of you? You hope not.

As he usually does when he’s already worked up, he presses as far into you as he can manage and stills. He’s said before he can feel your heartbeat, “or some shit,” when he stops moving and he gets a kick out of that sentiment. He’s so fucking big and his thumb is still against your clit but now the rest of you was split open and you’re so close it hurts.

“Mike...birthday boy, whoever the fuck...”

Mike thrusts back out and in between your incoherent words, and you know you’re going to cum again soon. He sets a relentless pace, probably trying to make up for how close he already is after having you cum on his face. You realize in your effort to get railed you didn’t even notice the sheen on your cum on his chin and lips, which he keeps licking at while pushing into you. 

“Does it taste good, birthday boy? My cum on your mouth?”

Mike leans in to kiss you again, which just stretches your pussy in a new way and makes you whimper into his open mouth. He grins, sweeping a finger against his chin to drag some of your cum into his mouth.

Moaning, he manages a reply, “Better than cake and ice cream.”

His thumb moves back to your clit while his other hand moves between fucking his fingers into your mouth, grabbing at your tits, or trying to unsuccessfully hold your hand. You snatch his fingers and intertwine them with yours, pulling his palm down to bite at his wrist. He fucking hates it, every time, but you need something to ground you when you finally cum around his fat cock. 

“Another one, princess? Oh you’re so greedy, always wanting more. Maybe I should stop playing with your clit, see if you can be a good girl until I say it’s your turn again.” He tries to pull a fake sad face, but you lock your ankles around his hips and he’s taken to grinding against your pussy with his thumb pulling away from your clit to steady himself against the mattress.

His face is so close to yours again that if you could just get him to fall to his elbows he’d be so deep inside of you, and you’d be able to kiss him again. So you nudge his wrist and allow him to fall into place for you. 

It’s your turn to pull him to your mouth by the chin, and he tastes so good with your cum all over him. You want to lick it off, but you're breathless when he lets go completely, resting his entire body against you. With your other hands still intertwined, and your breathing right against each other’s mouths, Mike plows his cock into you. 

The angle goes right through you, his entire lower body pressed against your clit and when his teeth sink into your collar you’re done for. 

“I’m c—I’m cumming!” You pull at his hair, legs wrapping around his even tighter to leverage yourself so you can fuck your cunt up against him even faster. Every part of him is touching every part of you and it feels so good and like so much all at once. 

Mike rips both of his hands back from you, knocking your knees up higher and fucking you into the mattress. You’re still trying to catch your breath from your orgasm when Mike tightens his grip against your body and starts to mutter words against your neck. 

“Tight fucking cunt, gonna take all my cum. Fill you up so full you’ll never forget who this pussy belongs to. Fucking say it! Say it!”

You know exactly what he wants, and as he manages to coax one more hyper sensitive, earth quaking orgasm out of you, you give in. 

“It’s yours Mike, your fucking pussy.”

He cums, as deep inside of you as he can press and is still grinding against your body. His arms crawl up to hold your entire upper body against his, digging into the skin at your shoulders. When he stops shaking against you, cock still settled inside of you and eyes meeting again, you can barely manage to push back the sweaty flop of hair that’d stop to his forehead, kissing him again.

“Was it a good one, birthday boy?”

“The fucking best.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to Mike Stoklasa, I wrote some porn about you as a gift!
> 
> This came to me in a horny haze of emotions, and I wrote it all down at once. Thanks for reading, and feel free to kink shame my obvious finger sucking and face sitting fascinations.


End file.
